


Sunsets

by Baby5



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, still set in the one piece universe, yeah this is just full of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby5/pseuds/Baby5
Summary: Killer never really thought about colors before.He had no way of knowing what they were, and was pretty content on never knowing what they were. The thief lived his whole life as a lone wolf and was content with that. He heard tales of people who never found their soulmate, or were born without one. Besides, color seemed like such a trivial thing. He could make out the world and its shapes just fine. In his opinion, it was overrated and something people who weren’t stealing for a living cared about.(Soulmate AU)





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a fanfiction go easy on me, I'm just living my best life <:') !!

Killer never really thought about colors before. 

He had no way of knowing what they were, and was pretty content on never knowing what they were. The thief lived his whole life as a lone wolf and was content with that. He heard tales of people who never found their soulmate, or were born without one. Besides, color seemed like such a trivial thing. He could make out the world and its shapes just fine. In his opinion, it was overrated and something people who weren’t stealing for a living cared about. Speaking of which, the teenager peered at his next target below him. A strange looking man who was wearing an awfully gaudy looking fur coat. He looked loaded. Killer smiled behind his mask as he calculated out a plan. 

Carefully, Killer wrapped his legs around the tree branch he was sitting on. When he was sure that the odd man below him was napping- a bad idea, but good luck on his own behalf- he flipped upside-down so he was face-to-face with the man. He was out like a light. Killer’s grin widened and he glanced down, locating anything that resembled a money pouch. 

Bingo! 

Killer slooowly reached down to untie the bag and took it without bothering the sleeping man. After he got a good grip on it he retreated back into the tree. He clung to the trunk of the tree to be as undercover as possible as he waited for the other to get up and leave. Of course, as usual, Killer’s luck was not with him. As soon as the man woke up he seemed agitated. It seems that he had noticed that he was robbed. Killer slipped the money bag into the bigger bag he kept all of his things in. 

SLAM

Killer’s head snapped up as he looked to the right of himself, where a knife had been lodged into the wood. He slowly looked down to see the man he had stolen from seething and looking around. Then, he glanced upwards. Locking eyes with the individual Killer gave a curt wave before springing from the tree and landing with a roll, then sprinting off in any direction to get away from the ma- 

He was being pulled back in the direction of the man. 

This was bad.

Killer swore under his breath when his head connected with something. He quickly pieced it together as the man that he had taken the money from. 

Damn devil fruit users. 

“Oi! Would you like to explain yourself, you masked fuck?”  
Killer stayed limp in the man’s grasp as he was turned to face him. His face was even more angry up front, and he seemed to embody pure rage. He also seemed to be… wearing makeup? Odd choice, but, then again he had no space to stand on as he was wearing a metal mask. 

Ah. He had a metal devil fruit. 

“Well? I should just gut you right here, asshole!” 

Killer weighed his choices. 

“I don’t really have an explanation. Good day.” With that, Killer quickly took the water balloon he had saved in his bag, full of sea water just for an occasion like this, and slammed it into the strangers face. The man spluttered and as soon as Killer felt the man’s power weaken he hightailed it out of there into the next town. 

As soon as Killer was in the town he slowed down and slipped into an alleyway. He grinned and reached into his bag to see how much he had. Maybe he could get some money to improve his mask with, or get some better blades or- 

What. 

The.

Fuck? 

There wasn’t money in the bag. Killer stared at the inside of it, at the. The scrap metal. Killer had stolen some random man’s pieces of machinery. He had so many questions. Who kept scarps with them? Why would they get so pissed over it? Why didn’t he have money- and now he had to go buy more water balloons. Today was a bust, and he almost got killed over this. He almost felt bad for the man. The least he could do was give it back to him, he had no need for it. Besides, Killer was due to move to a new town soon anyways. The people were getting too suspicious of him here. So, in a moment of self-reflection and possible bad choices, he decided to look for the stranger he stole from. 

He turned out to be much harder to find than Killer thought he would be. He finally found him down by the peer, seeming to be still seething from what happened earlier. Poor man. Killer paused on top of the building he was perched, thinking of how to give that back to the stranger without being caught and skinned alive. 

The man stopped and just sat at the end of the peer, seeming to stare off into the sky. Oh- the sun was setting. Apparently it was beautiful, but he didn’t trust people who were too caught up in their ‘soulmate’ to think right. Forming a plan Killer carefully climbed off of the building and walked down the pathway, watching the stranger’s every move so that he wouldn’t be caught. When he reached the start of the peer he set the bag down and quickly slipped away. 

Then he was suddenly flying back again, swearing loudly when he head connected with what he assumed was the man’s hand quite harshly. He was once again face-to-face with a pissed off pirate. And he forgot to fill another balloon. It seemed the man had found his bag though, so Killer guessed he’d be dying a not-as-pathetic death as he could be. 

“Wanna explain yourself, bitch?” 

He guessed he had no choice. 

“Thought that the bag was money. I’m a thief not an asshole, so I decided to give it back.” 

The stranger’s scowl only deepened. Ah, he had fucked up. 

“Do you have any idea who I even AM? You’re a fucking dumbass, that’s what you are. And soon to be dead.” 

Killer did not appreciate the grin that was spreading on the man’s face. 

“No- I don’t. I don’t care who is who I just kinda need money.” He said, shrugging at the apparently infamous pirate. He wasn’t expecting to be dropped on his ass suddenly with the stranger laughing, looking down at him. 

“I’m in a merciful mood right now, so I’ll give you a few more minutes to be alive. I won’t fuck with your mask, so you have a fair time fighting me. But if you run I’m dragging your ass back here.” 

Killer smiled behind his mask. Good. If he could get the man into the ocean he could flee. It shouldn’t be… too hard. Killer hauled himself up and cracked his knuckles, tensing up. 

“Ready when you are, masked fucker.” 

Killer sprung at him, he tossed some knives out and- 

Killer’s hand touched the man’s bare chest. 

There was a sudden light that blinded him. 

The two stumbled back and Killer blinked, trying to get used to what the hell was going on. Did he use some sort of flash bomb? Killer looked over to the man and- 

Color. 

The man was full of color. 

A quick look around confirmed that the world around him was bright and full of color. The sea, the people, the boats were all full of colors he couldn’t describe. It was… gorgeous. And the sky- the sky. Killer quickly took his mask off and brushed his bangs out of his face to get a proper look at the sky. He never believed that sunsets were beautiful but he- he was frozen where he stood. The explosion of life and beauty was awe-inspiring. He blinked and then realized he had just been fighting someone, he had been fighting his soulmate. 

That gaudy, angry pirate was his soulmate. It was so ridiculous he could laugh. Killer looked back at the man he had just been fighting to noticed he was staring at him. Killer blinked at him and waved a hand in front of him. 

“Hello? Are you o-”

“You have a really handsome face.” 

Killer felt his cheeks heat up at that, being taken by surprise. He didn’t expect that, especially not from a man who was trying to murder him a minute ago. The man seemed to realize what he said and his own face turned the color of his hair- and oh, Killer had to stop himself from laughing at the fashion disaster that his soulmate was. 

“My name is Killer. Sorry for stealing your shit earlier, you still going to try and kill me?” He asked, a smile creeping up on his face. The man’s face just got even redder and he looked away, glancing back at him. 

“Kidd. Eustass Kidd. And uh, it would be fuckin awkward to try and kill ya now.” 

Killer cracked at that and laughed, doubling over at it all. 

“Oi! The fuck is so funny!” 

Killer raised a hand at the pissed off man, catching his breath. 

“This is all so stupid.” 

Kidd had to agree, and huffed in defeat. 

“Want to join my crew?” 

Killer looked over and raised an eyebrow. The man was still heavily blushing and seemingly glaring at the setting sun. 

“Gladly, captain. By the way, your hair matches your personality.” 

Kidd looked over to Killer and narrowed his eyes. 

“What does that mean.” 

“It’s bright red.” 

“WHAT.”


End file.
